


Miscommunication

by buccelatte



Category: Morally Gray Adventurers' Morally Gray Adventure (MGAMGA)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buccelatte/pseuds/buccelatte
Summary: Quid tries to ask Ross out.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+crew).



“Why don’t you just ask him out already?”

Reggie, still trapped in the body of a 14 year old, took a swig of orange juice from a canteen meant for alcohol. Ivan snorted over his vodka from the other end of the table and looked away nonchalantly when Reggie glared. The three adventurers were sitting in a booth at a pub in Alvirad. The waitress, an attractive blonde, sauntered past and overlooked them with a sharp eye before taking their orders and disappearing into the kitchen. Ivan watched her as she left. Quid, processing what Reggie had just said, choked over his drink, spewing liquid every which way. Ivan snorted again.

“Wh-Wh-Wh… I can’t just DO that!”

Ivan looked up from his drink, taking a big hand and pushing a strand of hair out of his face.

“Why not?”

He asked, and Quid’s face turned into the deep shade of seaweed as he blushed.

“I don’t even know if I’m INTO him!”

Ivan snorted a third time and stood up from the table, finishing off the rest of his vodka before leaving the table to go poopoo in the potty like a good boy.

“Is that crack? Is that fucking crack you smoke, Morty?? Are you saying that I should ask Ross out??”

“It’s Monty, asshole.”

“Monty. Right. Anyways, answer me.”

Reggie sighed and tried to press his hands into his temples, but pulled back quickly when he got spooked by the presence of his own horns. His brow creased as he felt them again, and then he turned back to Quid.

“Yeah, I’m saying you should ask him out. What’s the big deal?”

Quid spluttered for a solid 5 minutes about all of the cons of asking Ross out. Reggie stopped paying attention 20 seconds in, nodding listlessly as Quid babbled his fears. Ivan returned from pooping and resumed his seat at the end of the table, and cut into the conversation.

“Shut up, Quid. You sound stupid.”

Ivan said, and Quid blushed brightly for a moment in anger, but shut up anyways. Ivan was right. He was just making a fool of himself at this point.

“Fuck you guys, alright? I’m going to go find Ross.”

Quid stood up from the table and left, leaving Reggie and Ivan alone at the booth. The blonde waitress came by again and placed their food down on the table, along with a refill of drinks for Quid and Ivan. Reggie looked at Ivan from across the table as the latter’s second vodka arrived.

“Can I have a sip?”

“No.”

* * *

 

It was dark and raining outside, and storm clouds rolled overhead along with the distant sound of thunder. Quid didn’t think it fit the mood of the fanfiction very much, and so he sat down for a quick moment to write an appeal to God.

* * *

It was a sunny autumn day, and the birds were screeching as they migrated south. Alvirad’s leaves were burning vibrant oranges, reds, and yellows, and they fell to the ground every few seconds as Quid crunched along the dirt pathways of the fairly undeveloped town. In the distance, he could see Pastor Ben standing in front of the fountain, in his familiar robes, holding a bottle of shining purple liquid and conversing seriously with someone who Quid couldn’t quite make out. He continued closer, dodging behind small buildings so he wouldn’t be seen, before he recognized Ross Bob’s voice.

“I just… don’t think he’s interested in me, at all, actually.”

Quid heard Ross say in a downcast tone. Quid’s heartbeat quickened and he pressed his ear closer, though he couldn’t quite make out Pastor Ben’s response. His mind raced.

_Is he talking about me? He’s talking about me, right??_

Quid tried to creep closer to the two of them to hear them better, but a rock fell from the sky and hit him on the back of his head, toppling him forward into plain sight. Ross Bob squinted at him suspiciously, but Pastor Ben jogged over, worried. Ross stayed where he was for a moment before following suit.

“Quid! Are you okay??”

Ben questioned, putting a reassuring hand on Quid’s shoulder and kneeling down to his level. Quid blushed, embarrassed that he’d been caught eavesdropping. He tried to play it off.

“Oh-h-h-h, hey-y Pastor Ben-uhh.. Ross..! Didn’t see ya there. What are you, uh, talking about? You’re not talking about me or anything, are you?”

(Back at the pub, Ivan struggled to wrestle his vodka back from Reggie.)

Pastor Ben grinned widely, completely believing Quid’s bluff. Ross’s eyes narrowed more, but then his shoulders shrugged a little and he loosened up, nodding a hello and smiling nervously at Quid. Quid’s heart pounded.

“If we were talking about you, Quid, it would be only good things, trust me!”

Pastor Ben helped Quid up with a firm hand and though he responded reassuringly, his vague response only made Quid more confused. Quid turned tail and exchanged a quick goodbye before racing back to the bar, heart in his throat. He wheeled back into the booth and nonchalantly tore Reggie from Ivan, taking the vodka from the two of them and drinking it all himself. Both Ivan and Reggie let out little yelps of protest, though they weren’t fast enough to stop Quid from downing the rest of the drink. Defeated, naked from the hips up, and also afraid, Quid sat down at the booth and put his head in his hands.

“I couldn’t do it…”

He moaned. A distant clap of thunder sounded, and Quid glared up at the ceiling as if saying fuck you to God.

Ivan snorted, and Reggie thumped Quid on the back with a small hand.

“It’ll be okay! You can do it!”

Reggie exclaimed. Quid groaned into his fingers and put his head on the table.

“I’m such a coward.”

He said despairingly.

“Hell yeah you are.”

Ivan responded with a genuine smile. Reggie glared at him. Apparently he wasn’t helping, though he thought he was. Reggie took a sip of orange juice and an uncomfortable silence settled over the party. Ivan broke it and attempted to educate Quid on the uselessness of romance during this time in their journey, and that didn’t help either. Reggie told him to shut up, and so he did. The uncomfortable silence settled once again before Reggie spoke up.

“Do it tonight, okay Quid? It’s never too late. We don’t have to leave Alvirad until tomorrow night, and if Ross agrees, maybe you can go on a date or something before we go!”

Quid nodded, and a determined air began to surround him.

 _Thank God_ , Reggie thought. _I was beginning to get tired of his whiny attitude._

* * *

The night fell, and Reggie and Ivan sneakily followed Quid as he left to go find Ross Bob. Ivan’s shadow loomed large over everything, and Reggie told him to stop having it out, and be more quiet in general. Ivan was confused by the first half of Reggie’s command, as he didn’t think he could retract his shadow back into his body, but he did make an effort to lift his tail off the ground so it didn’t drag loudly across the leaves, and to step quieter. After around 15 minutes of searching, Quid found Ross Bob at his nut shack, preparing his nuts for the next day. Ivan and Reggie hid right around the corner with their breaths in their throats, with their toes and fingers crossed.

“Oh, uh, hi, Quid.”

Ross said nervously, and his hands trembled a little as he reached for the cinnamon sugar to dust the almonds with. Quid was equally nervous, but for a different reason.

“HI ROSS.”

He yelled. Ross shrank back and dropped a nut. Quid became aware of how loud he was being and blushed hotly. Ross knelt down to pick up his dropped nut, disappearing out of sight behind his shack. Quid stepped closer until he was just inches away from the shack, as Ross reappeared once more with the nut in his hand. Quid grabbed Ross’s nut filled hand in his own and looked at Ross’s sweaty but cute face.

“Rossdoyouwannamaybegooutonadatewithmetomorrow?”

Quid croaked out, slurring his words.

“Sorry, what?” Ross responded.

Quid panicked, and Ross looked at him confusedly. Quid’s face grew hotter and hotter and he spluttered a gibberish response, letting go of Ross’s hands in the process.

“...what?” Ross cut in.

Quid began to feel dizzy, and he began to speak faster and in a more panicked and hushed tone. Ivan and Reggie strained to hear their conversation from their hiding spot around the corner, but couldn’t. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of suspense for Ivan and Reggie, Quid escaped the scene, flushed, sweating, and embarrassed, though with a huge, goofy smile on his face. Thunder rolled overhead, but no rain splashed to the ground.

Later, in the tavern, Quid exclaimed with excitement that Ross had agreed to go on a date. Reggie and Ivan congratulated him, genuinely happy for him, but also concerned about the validity of his claims.

* * *

The day of the date arrived. Quid was beaming with excitement, having forgotten the awkwardness of his encounter with Ross the previous night. Ivan and Reggie were both fairly worried about how the date was going to go, but they decided to root for him anyways. They dressed him in actual clothing, putting him in a nice button down shirt that only had one stain on it, and some khaki pants that passed as not being khaki pants. Overall, he looked good. Reggie gave Quid a thumbs up, and Quid grinned. He finally had a date!

* * *

An hour or so before Quid’s date, Ivan was wandering around the town alone, shopping for a new shirt for himself. He was tired of being shirtless, and Reggie was refusing to give back his shirt, because it was apparently ‘too comfortable, and I’m not giving it back no matter what. So suck it, weiner head.’

(Ivan wondered if Reggie had lost brain cells when he’d been digested by the carnivorous plant and died.)

As he was rounding the corner, he caught a glimpse of Ross, who was sitting on a bench and looking bored with his nose in a book. Ross looked up and his demeanor changed, his eyes lighting up a bit at the sight of Ivan. Ivan nodded at him and said a short hello before starting to continue onward, but Ross stopped him with a, “Wait!”

Ivan turned around and looked at the tiefling, who had suddenly gotten very red.

“What are you doing later?” asked Ross tentatively.

He was sweating a little, and the redness of his face concerned Ivan, who chalked it up to him having a fever. He hoped that that wouldn’t influence how his date with Quid went.

“Uh, nothing really.” Ivan responded nonchalantly.

Ross hesitated for a moment, tucking a long strand of hair behind his pointed ear before clasping his hands behind his back and opening his mouth to respond.

“I’m hanging out with an acquaintance at 2, but I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me?”


End file.
